La vida que me fue negada
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific, que escribi hace tiempo, es paralelo a la historia de Candy Candy, espero sea de su agrado.


**La vida que me fue Negada**

**Candy Candy**

**_Por mayraexitosa_**

**Historia corta los personajes no son míos son de sus creadores, esta historia fue reeditada y alargada con detalles en otra de mis historias, aquí nos entretendremos con un mini corto de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews.**

Yo me llamaba así…

-Carolina es hermoso ese nombre es el de una reina, mi hija lo será Samuel, es hermosa mira tiene los ojos de tu madre mi amor es linda y mis rizos, es coqueta ríe mucho Samuel dime que es bella verdad,

-Mi amor es tan hermosa como tú, muy bella y sonríe como tu mi cielo. Le daba de besos a su esposa mientras un niño lo observaba sonreía,

-William dile a tu hermana que venga a conocer a mi bebita que ya llegamos,

-Si madame con todo gusto le digo

-Tan pequeño y respetuoso es el hijo de William, su hermana se ha esforzado mucho para que tenga una excelente educación. Samuel quiero que Carolina tenga esa educación que sea hermosa, respetuosa como una dama, le diré a Rosemary que me ayude a educar a mi pequeña,

-Cristina ya llegaron que bien, mira este es mi pequeño Anthony Brown Andrew, mi lindo bebe.

-Rose es hermoso se parece mucho a tu hermano, ella es mi pequeña Carolina Laurent Scott, todavía no la hemos registrado, eso nos encargaremos mientras estemos aquí, ¿verdad Samuel?

-Si querida iré a caminar con este pequeño, vamos William dime como has estado hijo

-Muy bien Sir Laurent, el clima es muy bueno en esta época del año, mi hermana ha mejorado mucho en salud,

-Excelentes noticias William, definitivamente tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos hijo

Sir Samuel Laurent salía a caminar con el pequeño William conversaba muy bien y Samuel amaba eso le dijo

-William me encantaría que mi hijo y tu estudiaran juntos Edward es muy buen chico pero es muy serio, se encierra mucho en sí mismo debe conversar como lo haces tú,

-Debe tener algún problema, cuando me siento triste soy así Sir Laurent. Este sonreía tan pequeño y contestaba con una seriedad,

-Vamos a buscarlo debe de estar en su lectura… Edward mira quien está aquí

-Hola William ¿como estas? ya conociste a mi princesa, es hermosa, ¿la viste?

-No tu madre la describía, no pude verla, pero ya tienes una princesa yo tengo una reina mi hermana es muy hermosa, me acaba de traer a un príncipe que dice que se parece mucho a mi, hasta su padre se molestó, dijo que era más un Andrew que un Brown. Samuel se reía a carcajadas dijo

-Vaya con los Brown, mi hija no se parece a mí, no por eso no es una Laurent sus ojos son lindas esmeraldas como las de mi madre, es tan bella su cabello es de ángel y sus pequitas la hacen ver hermosa.

-Papa mi hermana no tiene pecas, son pequeños destellos de hermosura, no le digas pecosa se reían mucho, no quería que a su hermanita le dijeran pecosa. Vamos William, te presentaré a mi hermana, en definitiva tu y yo la cuidaremos mucho, ella es la más hermosa dama que puede haber en los Laurent,

-Te acompaño Edward y Samuel se reía por ese pequeño par de caballeritos que desde ahora cuidarían de su hija.

-Mira William mamá la dejo aquí ven asómate, mira sus ojos, no hay un par de esmeraldas más hermosas que los de mi hermana. El pequeño la observaba, la bebita lo vio sonreía juguetonamente haciendo sonreír a los niños, en eso el bebe que estaba a un lado despertó, empezó a gatear la veía muy feliz,

-William, le hablaré a mi mamá ese galán de tu sobrino me va a ganar a mi princesa, no lo dejes que se le acerque dile que es mía. Se iba llamando a su madre,

-Mamá, el bebito se despertó me va a quitar a Carolina

Mientras tanto el pequeño William, levanto a la bebita en sus brazos le dio un beso en su mejilla,

-Ven pequeñita tu amigo Bert te cuidará y el bebe los veía quería estar con ellos levantaba sus bracitos para que también lo elevara como a la niña,

-Mira Rose tu hermano cargo a mi pequeña, mira qué bien se ve es muy fuerte, ya viste Edward, tu amigo cuido a tu hermana, no le paso nada.

-Mi pequeño Bert me ayuda con Anthony y lo carga a veces, es muy buen hermanito, ven acá Anthony mamá está aquí

-Samuel mira a Carolina, está feliz en los brazos de William, mira hasta sonríe.

-Edward mira tu amigo cuida a tu hermana muy bien.

-Si se lo pedí, el es mi mejor amigo, William déjame ayudarte con mi princesa, que tu príncipe está haciendo caras de querer llorar, vez mejor las mujeres son más felices que los bebes, tomo a su hermanita y esta abrazaba del cuello a William no lo soltaba

-Princesa soy Edward tu hermanito, ven acá mi bebita ella sonreía pero no soltaba a William y este se ponía ruborizado, ¿que le diste? que ahora solo te quiere a ti

-Nada... me dijiste que la cuidará, solo la cuide y todos se reían por la escena, por fin Edward la cargo, esta sonreía y daba los bracitos al pequeño William, Edward dijo

-Mamá esta hermanita ya no me quiere me cambio por William, su madre dijo

-Vamos hijo también me cambiaste, pero ella cuando sepa que tu eres su hermano, nunca te dejará de querer. La pequeña seguía estirando sus bracitos a William quien sonreía, Rose dijo

-Ten William así verá que estás ocupado, pensará que es tu hermanito, William sonreía y cargaba a Anthony, pero al hacerlo no espero la reacción de la bebita, empezó a llorar y ahora todos se enternecían, Carolina quería los brazos de William, sonriente Edward dijo

-Vamos William dame a ese pequeño que algún día a ti también te cambiaran como a mí, lo decía serio, le tomaba a Anthony quien le estiró los brazos, sonreía a Edward y este dijo

-Mamá mira Anthony quiere ser mi amigo, ahora me cambio por William, ya estamos iguales, le quite a su sobrino y William se acercaba a Carolina quien le tallaba su carita y le cerraba los ojos, este los abría con una sonrisa y la bebita saltaba sus risas muy hermosa brindando alegría a todos que se sonreían pues el bebe también se reía pero con Edward.

Esas semanas ocurrió un accidente, murió Sir Laurent y su esposa, dejando a su hijo y la pequeña desapareció, fue buscada por mucho tiempo, pero no la encontraban, el abuelo se llevó a Edward con tristeza a Inglaterra y William se quedo muy triste, su hermana enfermo y tiempo después al llevarla al hospital ella y su esposo fallecían, ella de enfermedad y su esposo al llevarla se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, se quedaron a cargo de la Tía Abuela Elroy hermana del padre de William, este triste conoció a una pequeña de nombre Candy cuando caminaba antes de irse a estudiar. Después se fue a Inglaterra donde compartió sus estudios de nuevo a lado de su amigo Edward Laurent quien preguntaba si había encontrado a su hermanita y dijo

-Antes de venir conocí a una pequeña que tiene el color de ojos de tu abuela, como me dijiste es muy hermosa, tiene el cabello rubio y rizado, algún día te la presentaré. Pasaba el tiempo ambos chicos eran solitarios y tristes, el abuelo murió, la fortuna quedo al cuidado de los Andrew, sus estudios continuaron, ambos se hicieron amigos, conocieron en Inglaterra a una amigo hijo del Duque de Grandchester y se hicieron amigos de peleas, rebeldes, después fueron separados.

Paso el tiempo, los estudios de William fueron en América, los de Edward fueron en Francia, mientras Terry estuvo en América para luego ser regresado a estudiar en el San Pablo de Inglaterra, pero ahora sin sus amigos mayores, este se aburría, conoció a Candy una niña de los Andrew, se enamoró de ella, pero nada paso, tenía una prima maléfica que los separó, Candy se fue del colegio convirtiéndose en enfermera.

Pasaron los años, Candy contaba con Archie uno de los Cornwall, su amigo Albert que resulto ser su padre adoptivo pero como ya era mayor, la adopción fue anulada, ella se separó con tristeza de ellos, pues se había apegado demasiado a Albert y eso era un imposible, este trato de enviarla junto a Terry pero no funcionó, la perdió, una ocasión ella estaba en un hospital en New York recibió a un hombre y su esposa que daba a luz, ella los atendía este hombre no le quitaba la mirada,

- ¿Cual es su nombre señorita?

-Soy Candy White

-Y sus padres

-Soy huérfana

-Sabe perdí a una hermana cuando era niño, esta es la foto que tengo de ella y se la mostró a Candy, ella sonrió y dijo

-Si se parece a mí, ahora entiendo porque no me quitaba la mirada señor

Mire su hija nació es muy hermosa y linda, su esposa está muy bien y Candy bañaba a la bebita la envolvió y le dijo

-Señor Laurent, si piensa que puedo ser su hermana, tengo este lunar que tiene su hija en forma de cruz en su espalda, este sonrió y dijo

-Mi hermana y yo también lo tenemos es de los Laurent, por favor deje que la revise un medico, la reconoceré como mi hermana señorita Candy, ella se llamaría Carolina, pero no la alcanzamos a registrar solo tengo los papeles de su nacimiento, llamó al director del hospital y le explicó la situación, se llamó a un juez, reviso un doctor a Candy, en efecto ella tenía la marca que estaba registrada en los papeles, la edad de la niña de los Laurent la esposa de él estaba fascinada, la abrazaba le mostro las fotografías de su abuela, de su madre y ella se parecía a aquellas personas.

Le extendieron sus papeles y dijeron ella se llama Candy Carolina Laurent Scott dijo su hermano y se le reconoció como tal, Edward la llevó a ver el lugar donde estaban sus padres, que resultaba ser un lugar muy familiar y doloroso para Candy le dijo

-Edward, fui hija adoptiva de William Albert Andrew, vi morir a Anthony el estaba conmigo, conozco a todos los Andrew, Edward, no soy muy querida por la tía Abuela y los Legan no me pueden ver Niel casi me obligaba a casarme con él. Edward estaba con la boca abierta de todo lo que se enteraba, dijo

-Candy nuestros padres murieron aquí, aquí te perdí, estuviste en los brazos de William cuando eras niña, Anthony estaba a tu lado, nació meses antes que tu, la madre de Anthony y su esposo son familia de mi padre, ambos eran primos hermanos, Anthony era primo nuestro Candy. La familia Andrew cuido nuestra fortuna hasta que fui mayor, fui compañero de William durante sus estudios. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraban, su vida estaba enlazada a los Andrew desde niños. Albert llevaba flores al panteón y los vio

- ¿Edward? , ¡Candy! Que pasa aquí, que hacen. Edward abrazó a Candy y dijo

-William ella es mi hermanita Carolina, la niña que perdí mi princesa y Albert la vio llorando

- ¡Candy! Albert abrió los brazos y está llorando dijo

- ¡Albert! Se abrazó a él. Este lloraba con ella en brazos, Edward los veía, dijo

-Candy cuando eras una bebita, me cambiaste por William, dime otra vez lo harás. Candy sonriendo dijo

- Como que te cambie si eres mi hermano, jamás se podrá cambiar a un hermano Edward, se fue y lo abrazó, vamos tu esposa y tu hija nos esperan.

- ¿Que haces aquí William? dijo Edward abrazando a Candy.

-Vine a dejar flores porque estaba en Escocia por trabajo, la tía Elroy murió. Candy se sorprendió ahora Albert no tenía a nadie, Archie se había casado con Annie, Candy dijo,

-Albert lo siento mucho, estaba en un hospital en New York y no supe nada, realmente lo siento, se que te quería mucho.

-Si Candy, ella siempre nos cuido mucho, gracias por tus palabras, ahora ya recuperaste a tu familia,

-Albert tu siempre serás mi familia, sonreía con él, ella lo abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo acompañó a dejar las flores hicieron una oración. Albert invito a su familia a tomar el té en la casa. Edward aceptó.

Se retiraban, Candy se iba con Edward Laurent su verdadero hermano, ahora ella tenía una sobrinita que acababa de nacer, su cuñada Katherine que estaba recién aliviada por su embarazo. Albert pensaba _en el estudio, que desde niña estuvo con él en sus brazos, verla irse con Edward le decía como la había vuelto a perder, ahora los esperaría a la hora del té y de solo esperarla estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo._

Llegaron, estuvieron en la casa de niños donde Candy vivió, ahora tenía planeado llevársela a Inglaterra y luego a Francia, ella se emocionaba pero no se animaba a irse tan lejos de todos, se lo hizo saber a su hermano, ahora hablaría con Albert para que le ayudará a convencerla de que se fuera con él, no deseaba que estuviera trabajando cuando tenía fortuna para ella y que nada le faltará.

-Hola Albert, mira esta es mi sobrina Katherine Cristina lleva el nombre de su madre y de la mía puedes creerlo y Albert la cargaba al ver que Candy se la ponía en sus brazos.

-Es hermosa mira Candy tiene tu color de ojos es linda la pequeña Katherine y la pequeña estaba sonriente ya había comido, ahora era la hora de reír estiraba sus bracitos y tocaba a Albert en su cara, Edward al verla dijo

- ¡Ah no!, no me quitarás otra vez a mi princesa, venga mi bebita con papá, este hombre es un ladrón se roba el cariño de mi hermanita y ahora el de mi hija, todos sonreían por como Edward jugaba con Albert.

–Katy mi amor, William y yo estábamos aquí hace veintitrés años, Candy que en ese tiempo se llamaba Carolina la trajimos a que la conocieran y resulta que Albert cargo a Candy y me cambio, ya no lo quería soltar. Candy estaba ruborizada, dijo

-Edward si era una bebe, como crees que te cambiaría, que no ves que los ojos de Albert encantan a los bebes y ahora todos saltaban de la risas.

-Candy, también tengo los ojos azul, no me robe jamás el cariño de nadie, dijo Edward sonriendo,

-Lo que falta es que lo acompañes de una sonrisa y verás como tu princesa no te cambia por nadie, ahora cargaba a su hijita, Albert veía amoroso a Candy por lo que decía.

Salieron las damas y dejaron a los caballeros conversando. Edward le dijo que no quería dejar a Candy que él se la quiere llevar a Europa pero no la ha convencido, este dijo

-Déjame hablar con ella, y veo si puedo convencerla.

Edward salió, llamó a Candy dejando hablar a William con ella.

-Candy ¿que piensas hacer en el futuro? ¿tienes planes? ¿no deseas formar una familia?

-Albert claro que sí, pero no deseo irme a Inglaterra, toda mi vida he estado aquí, me es difícil dejar América, ya estuve allá y no me fue muy bien que digamos

-Candy y si te casas con un Inglés, no te parece que formarás una familia en Inglaterra.

-No Albert, no me casaré con un Inglés, estaré aquí en América, si estas en New York pasa a visitarme cuando gustes, ahora tengo un departamento como el que tenía antes solo que este es un poco más pequeño. Albert miraba que Candy bajaba un poco la cabeza y el la observaba sonriendo,

-Candy, si te pido que te cases conmigo ¿aceptarías casarte con un Escocés Candy?

- ¡Albert! Candy se quedó sin palabras, estaba jugando con ella y sus sentimientos, pero Albert se acercó y dijo

- ¿Me aceptas Candy?

Candy se salían sus lagrimas, Albert estaba solo, ahora ni la tía Elroy estaba con él, Archie y Ann se habían casado, el estaba solo pensó que se casaría en Escocia, pero le decía que si se casaba con él. Ella lo abrazó, el levantó su mentón la besó muy amoroso al besarla Edward toco la puerta pero ambos no la oyeron, abrió y los vio juntos besándose, dijo

-Amigo, así la vas a convencer de que se vaya conmigo, eso es muy difícil de creer, se reían por como Edward se burlaba de ellos.

-Tienes razón Edward pero tal vez si sonríes puede que convenzas a Candy de que se vaya contigo, ahora se reían más mientras Albert besaba a Candy la abrazaba, ella se quedaría en América, la tía Elroy después de todo los volvió a reunir, en poco tiempo Albert y Candy se casaron, viajaban a Inglaterra a conocer a la familia Laurent y Scott, viajaron por Francia para después pasar una temporada en Escocia, donde Candy tendría a su hijo.

**_FIN_**


End file.
